Life after the war
by Leeah-roseXxX
Summary: harry and ginny life after the battle of hogwarts story is better then the summary  i hope    p.s my first fanfiction so be nice
1. The engagement

Chapter 1 –the engagement

It was a hot summers day and it was also my birthday I was sitting on Harry's lap at the borrow then all of a sudden he went to me

'Miss Weasley what would you say to a dinner out tonight?'

'Mr Potter that would be wonderful i will just go and get ready'

As i looked at my watch I saw it was already 6 and we had to be there at 7 so I rushed up stairs but a knee-length black dress with some heels then straitened my hair put a bit of make up on I went for the naturally look then headed downstairs said goodbye to my beloved and but crazy family and we were off

After sitting down having dinner harry got up and got on one knee i just fault he fell over (ha ha )

'Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do me the honours of becoming my wife'

'Harry James Potter are you that stupid as you are noble of course you silly twat'

After that i think we snogged each others face now it was time to tell the family


	2. Telling the family

Chapter 2- telling the family

After dinner we went back to the burrow it was quite late harry and me went to our room and just slept till 12 pm the next day or afternoon as mum called it so at dinner when everyone was sitting around the table Ron, Hermione, George, fleur, Bill, Percy, mum and dad. Me and Harry nodded at each other and stood up

'We have something to say'

Mum being mum came out with the saying

'Oh my god you are pregnant'

'Mum no nothing like that we are getting married'

Then all of a sudden we heard claps and congratulations from everyone in the room apart from Ron who took harry aside I didn't catch anything they said but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me and harry but I just ignored it and continued with getting a hug from everyone after are little celebration which had about 4 bottles of fire whiskey involved and about 10 crates of butterbeer we finely went to bed

Till the next day when mum was on my case about wedding plans

'mum i just got engaged can i at least have a few day to take that in '

'Yes of course dear sorry'

Then at that last word she left me in peace with harry we went outside for a game of qudditch dear fuck I love this boy


	3. Wedding plans

Chapeter 3 –wedding plans

After having several arguments with mum we finally got started on wedding plans Hermione obviously being maid of honour as she is like the older sister I never had. Teddy as page boy, Luna and Leah being my best friends are going to be bridesmaids. Victoria (Bill and fleur's daughter) Heidi and Demi (both being Leah's and Daniel's daughters) are flower girls Ron being best man. Bill, Charlie, Percy and George going to be the groom dudes to my wonderful husband-to-be Harry Potter. Then it was the seating plan which we had to sort out which took half hour then the most important things the dresses and dress robes and the rings which will be on my finger till I die !


	4. Wedding Plans part 2

My life as I know it is great but a bit of problem with Ron keeps having a hissy fit every time anyone brings up the wedding. But other than that everything fabbity-fab. We have the dresses sorted out and being made in France by a muggle designer who works for chanel. The boy's suits are just perfect and the kids Teddy, Victore, Heidi and Demi little outfits are the just cutest things you have probably the cutest thing you have seen on a toddler. The bridesmaid dresses are a nice lilac and swoop down to the floor, the three flower girls dresses are white with a lilac ribbon around the waist. The boys suits are nice and black (Teddy goes 'the names is lupin teddy lupin oh well done harry let him watch a muggle film when I'm at training) with lilac ties. Leah and Luna well mainly Leah is stressing out that she will look fat in her dress as she has just had little baby hayden who was born 2 weeks ago and will be 6 weeks old when e and Harry get the venue is sorted Hargid let us use Hogwarts as the venue so Fred ,Lupin and Tonks will be with us i miss them all so much if Lily was still around she will be helping me mum and Hermione with the flowers and if James was here he will be giving harry advise in marriage life as well as helping Ron with the Stag night!.


	5. New house

Chapter 5 –new home

Today was so tiring. We moved our stuff in to 'potter's place' well Dad, George ,Percy and Ron moved it in while me ,Hermione ,Luna ,Fleur and Leah put everything in to place with the help of a few spells and charms. We were done by 12 pm (only took us 6 hours. Then me and Harry went to a muggle show with Leah, Heidi, Hayden and Hermione (as both muggle-born they could drive) The shop like many muggles things had a strange name, this one was called _ikea_ so we went to get our furniture. We got a lovely kitchen a gorgeous bedroom set which included a _massive_ wardrobe, king sized bed and 2 bedside tables then we got Teddy nursery set as once we have settled in we are having Teddy live with us. Then we dropped everything home and as a massive thank you we took everyone who helped that day out for dinner so that was me, Harry ,Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Mrs. Tonks, Teddy, George, Angelina ,Audrey, Percy, Luna ,Leah ,Daniel ,Heidi ,Hayden and of course mum and dad you should of seen the waitresses face when we asked for a table of 20 with 4 high chairs it was bloody classic

A.n –im so sorry for the delay been so busy with cheer and work and I got a new laptop with no word so I am sooo sorry

I will hopefull update a lot more don't forget to review


End file.
